Ainda não morri
by teen-girl
Summary: Porque é que eles continuam vivos, se tantos outros morreram? Não é nada do que vocês estão a pensar R&R por favor :)
1. Bem vindo a casa e conversas poeirentas

**{Casa da Hermione}**  
  
Sentada à secretária do seu quarto, Hermione escrevia no seu diário: "...e foi assim. Como o Harry ficou contente, acho que a Ginny adoraria ter visto a cara dele nesse momento. Sabes, eu continuo a pensar que ela ainda está entre nós, né? Mas foi um momento tão emocionante ver a pequena Megan abrir aquela carta. Ainda estou a ver a cara dela! Bom, mas..." A campainha tocou. Rapidamente guardou o diário no cofrezinho debaixo da cama (presente de Ginny quando se casou), e foi atender.  
  
- Finalmente chegaste, já estava a ficar preocupada! – disse ela com cara de falsa indignação. - Pois, deve ser. Muito provavelmente estavas a escrever no teu diário e esqueceste-te das horas. Ainda nem sequer cheira a comida! – disse o bruxo parado à porta que olhava a sua mulher com benevolência. - Bem, se ainda queres jantar esta noite, vais ter de me ajudar. – e vendo o marido com cara de tédio, acrescentou – a não ser que queira fazer o jantar sozinho, como castigo pelo atraso, professor Snape. - Isso foi um golpe baixo, Hermione! – disse o professor rindo.  
  
Finalmente entraram em casa. Era uma casa nem muito grande nem muito pequena, mas era simpática. Havia muitas fotografias de toda a gente por todo o lado, principalmente das pessoas que já tinham morrido.  
  
Hermione parou em frente de uma delas. - Ginny... – disse ela com os olhos já marejados de lágrimas. – Oh Ginny... - Eu sei que tens saudades dela, amor, mas tens que ser forte. Ela morreu e não podes fazer nada acerca disso. Lembra-te, não é por chorares que a vais trazer de volta. – Severus abraçou-se a ela por trás e deu-lhe um beijo na cara.  
  
Ginny tinha morrido dois anos atrás, num parque de diversões muggle, quando o combóio da montanha russa descarrilou. De todos os que lá estavam nessa altura (Ginny, Harry, Ron, e Hermione), só Ginny estava a andar na montanha russa cujo combóio caiu de uma altura de 30 metros. Ninguém pôde fazer nada, ela teve morte imediata. Posteriormente, o parque de diversões foi encerrado, com uma pequena ajuda de Hermione, agora uma famosa advogada bruxa, que mesmo muito abalada com a morte da amiga e confidente tinha aceite ser a advogada de acusação do caso.  
  
Talvez por Ginny ter sido em vida a sua melhor amiga, fizesse com que ela passasse tanto tempo a escrever no diário coisas que nem sequer contava ao seu marido, Severus Snape. Hermione pensa: Ela foi a única que me apoiou no início, quando descobrimos que gostávamos um do outro. Ainda me lembro da reacção do Ron e do Harry. Foi mais ou menos a mesma, embora o Harry tivesse ficado um pouco mais calmo: espanto total, seguido de um estado de choque em que nenhum falou nada de jeito para Hermione, até parecia que tinham medo dela. Mas Ginny só perguntou uma vez para confirmar, e aceitou como se fosse alguma coisa perfeitamente normal uma rapariga namorar com um homem vinte anos mais velho, e ainda por cima ex-professor. Tudo acabou por passar, as pessoas começaram a aceitar, e eles casaram-se.  
  
- Senhora advogada, será que podia dar-me aqui uma mãozinha? A senhora não parece muito interessada em jantar hoje. – Severus já estava na cozinha a cozinhar, deixando Hermione perdida em pensamentos. - Vou já, estou a ir! Também, por uma noite podias cozinhar tu mesmo que não te fazia mal nenhum – Hermione dizia isto todas as noites, mas ajudava sempre.  
  
- Como é que foi a cerimónia? – o jantar era quase a única hora do dia em que estavam juntos, exceptuando as poucas horas de manhã, por causa dos seus horários, mas mesmo assim, eram uma família feliz. Pequena, mas feliz. - Foi o mesmo de sempre. A Megan ficou nos Ravenclaw, mas foi estranho, porque o Chapéu ficou muito tempo na cabeça dela, mais ainda do que o Neville. - Realmente é estranho, mas ela não devia ter ficado nos Gryffindor? Que engraçado, mas desde que ela se dê bem por lá... - E o teu trabalho, como correu? - A mesma coisa de sempre, trabalho com burocracia não é muito divertida. - Bem, mas nem parece a mesma Hermione que ficou a estudar na sala comum dos Gryffindor quando eles ganharam a Taça de Quidditch. Não achavas os livros tão divertidos? – Severus já estava a gozar com ela, mas eles gostavam daquelas conversas com argumentação. - Livros são diferentes de toneladas de papéis poeirentos em que ninguém mexe há anos.  
  
E ficaram a conversar até altas horas da noite.

_

* * *

_

_Reviews reviews reviews, estaria a mentir se dissesse que não gostava de receber algumas._ =D


	2. É só mais uma noite

**{Casa do Harry}  
**  
Agora que a Megan fora para a escola, a casa estava silenciosa. Harry levantou-se e foi para a sala. Em cima da mesa, estava um mural de fotografias, o cemitério, como Ginny lhe costumava chamar.  
  
Ginny, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Parvati, Padma, Draco e Cho. Todos mortos, embora por razões diferentes. Dumbledore de velhice. Hagrid não sobreviveu num confronto com os gigantes. Parvati suicidou-se depois do Ron se divorciar dela, e Padma algum tempo depois deixou de lutar contra uma doença que lhe foi fatal. Draco, que depois de formado se tornou um espião para Dumbledore, assistiu impotente à morte de Cho nas mãos de Voldemort e não aguentou.  
  
E Ginny, a sua Ginny. Que vontade tão grande de a abraçar, dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, como tantas vezes o tinha feito ao longo daquela pequena vida a dois. E mesmo depois, quando a Megan nasceu, ela continuava a ser aquela rapariguinha insegura que ele tinha conhecido dezassete anos antes. Que saudades! Se ela não tivesse insistido em andar na montanha russa que, tão brutamente, lhe tirou a vida, talvez ela ainda estivesse com ele, pedindo-lhe, como muitas vezes o fizera, para a abraçar e dizer que estava tudo bem.  
  
Mas não era saudável pensar nisso, ele sabia-o. Precisava de ser forte, pois agora havia outra rapariguinha que precisava dele. Megan, como estaria ela agora, em que equipa ficaria? Provavelmente em Gryffindor, filha de quem é. Sim, devia ser isso, e não valia a pena ficar a pensar em coisas dessas. Pela manhã saberia. 


	3. Hogwarts forever! and the moving stairs

**{Hogwarts, Cerimónia de Selecção}**  
  
- Ian Smith. - SLYTHERIN!

- Louis Zabini. - HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
Era isto que Megan ouvia durante o tempo em que estava à espera para ouvir o seu nome ser chamado. Os seus pensamentos estavam todos ali, concentrados em ouvir quem ia para que equipa. Era uma rapariga prática, muito diferente do que a sua mãe fora e, ali estava ela, tão distraída que nem sequer ouvia os comentários à sua volta sobre ela ser filha de Harry Potter.  
  
- Megan Weasley Potter.  
  
Megan caminhou calmamente até ao chapéu seleccionador. Vinha de uma família bruxa, por isso aquilo não lhe era muito estranho. O facto de alguns dos seus colegas já terem sido seleccionados tinha acabado de vez com o factor surpresa. Sentou-se no banco, colocou o Chapéu, e ouviu uma vozinha a dizer-lhe ao ouvido: - Mais uma Weasley, heim? Mas desta vez combinado com um Potter. Uma mistura deveras impressionante – ela sabia que era a voz do chapéu seleccionador, mas não imaginava que ele utilizasse outra voz para dizer o nome da equipa –, onde é que te irei pôr? Vejo que és inteligente, muito prática, devo-te dizer que pareces uma outra criança que por mim passou há dez anos atrás, chamava-se Hermione Granger, conhece-la? Ela foi para os Gryffindor, mas esse não é o teu destino, apesar de teres muitas qualidades dessa equipa, quer dizer, de todas as equipas. Será melhor pôr- te numa que te dê que fazer: RAVENCLAW!  
  
- Que estranho, pensou ela, enquanto se dirigia à mesa da sua equipa, porque é que não fiquei nos Gryffindor? Os meus pais eram Gryffindor, assim como os meus avós, por que é que eu sou diferente?  
  
Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma rapariga que chegou ao pé dela e lhe disse: - Olá, sou a Tess Bones. Sabes uma coisa, os nossos pais andaram juntos na escola, eram do mesmo ano. Posso sentar-me ao pé de ti? Também sou uma Ravenclaw de primeiro ano – a rapariga falava muito depressa, mas isso não a incomodava. Até tinha simpatizado com ela. - Claro, senta-te. Estou ansiosa pelas aulas, tu não? Bem, os meus pais passaram tanto tempo a falar-me da escola que parece que já cá andei. - Para mim, isto também não é grande novidade, embora esteja um bocado apreensiva em relação ao Peeves, sabes, o poltergeist. Pelos vistos ele é mesmo muito chatinho.  
  
Todos se calaram quando a professora Minerva McGonagall se levantou. Depois da morte de Dumbledore, a professora tornou-se Directora de Hogwarts, embora continuasse a ensinar Transfiguração. - Um novo ano começa. É preciso seguir os valores que seguiam aqueles que morreram na guerra contra Voldemort (a missão de Dumbledore estava cumprida, ela já dizia Voldemort sem qualquer medo) para que o seu trabalho e sacrifício não tenham sido em vão. Mas não vamos ficar a pensar em coisas tristes, temos de seguir em frente, por mais difícil que seja. É um novo ano que começa, e apesar de alguns acontecimentos ainda estarem bem vivos na nossa memória, vamos todos tentar contribuir para a reconstrução do mundo bruxo que tão tragicamente ficou destruído na guerra de há seis anos atrás. Que comece o banquete.  
  
- Que discurso tão melancólico, o dela não? – Disse Megan virando-se para Tess – eu sei que a guerra foi muito má e tal, o meu pai contou-me e eu vi e li sobre isso, mas ela estar sempre a lembrar-se disso também não lhe deve fazer muito bem. - Sabes o que eu ouvi? Que desde que Dumbledore morreu ela nunca mais foi a mesma. Também, era um dos seus maiores amigos, não era? Mas até gostei do discurso dela, ela falou de esperança na reconstrução. Sabes que isso já aconteceu, quando foi aquilo com o teu pai. - Vamos fazer um intervalo para comer, o que achas, é que eu não consigo comer e falar ao mesmo tempo – Megan voltou-se para a mesa que estava agora repleta de coisas deliciosas. Enquanto comia, ia pensando "pois é, isto é tudo muito bonito, mas eu continuo sem saber porque é que estou nesta equipa. E que conversa era aquela do chapéu seleccionador, de eu poder ir para qualquer uma das equipas?"  
  
- Megan, estás aí? Terra chamando Megan, responde??? – Tinha estado tão distraída que nem reparou quando a Tess a chamou. - Que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Sim, repara para os fantasmas. Estão a entrar no salão. - Sabes, o meu pai contou-me que quando ele entrou para Hogwarts no primeiro ano, os fantasmas apareceram na sala em que ele e os colegas estavam antes da selecção, e que os estiveram a aliciar para irem para as equipas a que pertenceram em vida. - O meu pai também me falou sobre isso. Diz-me só uma coisa, porque é que estamos só a falar dos nossos pais? Vamos falar de outra coisa, ou vamos acabar por chegar aos dormitórios e ficar sem tema de conversa com as outras. - Por falar em outras coisas, quem é o Director dos Gryffindor? - Não sei, porque é que perguntas? - Porque se a professora McGonagall é a Directora da escola, e ela era a directora dos Gryffindor, agora não pode manter esse cargo também, ela já lecciona Transfiguração... - Pois, realmente perguntas bem mas não sabes a quem. Deixa lá isso agora, amanhã descobrimos.  
  
- Hum, olá – um rapaz olhava para elas com um ar aflito – desculpem incomodar, mas é que eu também sou novo aqui, e como sou filho de Muggles, estou um bocado perdido. Eu sei que fui escolhido para os Ravenclaw, e que esta é a sua mesa. Como vos ouvi a falarem sobre a escola, pensei que talvez me pudessem dizer qualquer coisa sobre ela. - Claro, o que queres saber? – Aquele rapaz até era simpático, e ela estava desejosa de conhecer pessoas novas – Hogwarts é fascinante, mas não esperes que te possamos contar tudo, pois nem mesmo Dumbledore sabia. Por exemplo, lembras-te daquela floresta que vimos dos barcos? É a floresta proibida, e ninguém pode lá entrar, a não ser que vás lá cumprir uma punição ou qualquer coisa desse género, é muito assustadora, seguindo me contaram. Tem lobisomens, e centauros, e aranhas...  
  
A professora McGonagall levantou-se nesse momento, por isso não puderam continuar a conversa. - Como todos os anos, existem coisas que têm de ser avisados. Peço desculpa aos alunos mais velhos, que muito provavelmente já sabem o meu discurso de cor, mas compreendam que, como todos os anos, vêm para cá alunos novos, e que as regras têm de ser ditas. Continuando, há algumas coisas que os chefes de turma da vossa equipa terão todo o gosto em vos explicar – fez uma pausa e olhou para o chefe de turma dos Slytherin, o irmão mais novo de Draco Malfoy, que estava agora no sétimo ano embora continuasse arrogante como sempre. Este dirigiu-lhe um olhar frio como sempre e ela continuou –, mas existem outras que é de minha responsabilidade dizer. Este ano, como em todos os outros, a floresta proibida continua proibida, as visitas a Hogsmeade continuam a ser para os alunos acima do terceiro ano, os bailes são para alunos acima do quarto, e este ano vai haver um campeonato de xadrez bruxo, em que vamos convidar dois jogadores profissionais para virem à nossa escola ensinar este desporto, o Sr. Ron Weasley e a Sra. Narcisa Black. É tudo, peço desculpa pela interrupção.

* * *

_Eu sei que esta fic deve estar medíocre, mas uma reviewzinha até que era bacano_ =) _please please please?_


	4. Tentar

**{A Toca}**

- Não, não e não! Não vou ensinar alunos que não dão a mínima para o xadrez feiticeiro! E muito menos com o Snape lá, certo que ele está mais simpático e agradável, mas por favor, ele ainda há-de ser o mesmo cretino... Humpf, e não és tu que me vais obrigar, percebes, mãe?

- Ron Weasley, vais dar esse curso e vais mesmo. Não há-de ter sido à toa que te convidaram, ora essa.

- Não mandas em mim, já sou maior há muito tempo.

- Experimenta.

Calou-se, sentou-se e amarrou a cara, como fazia quando era uma criança.

- Quem é que é o outro professor, sim, porque não pensem que eu vou para aquela selva sozinha, hei-de arrastar alguém comigo, nem que seja a última coisa que faça...

- Meu menino, vamos lá a ver se nos entendemos: primeiro, é a Narcisa Malfoy que vai também, e não faças essa cara porque ela é uma mulher muito simpática, já não é sequer a sombra do que um dia foi, e não te esqueças que ela se divorciou do Lucius Malfoy. Segundo, estás a ser muito injusto para Hogwarts quando dizes que aquilo é uma selva, porque foi lá que estudaste ou já não te lembras? E não te esqueças de que se a Minerva te convidou, por alguma razão foi, por isso dobra a língua e conta até vinte antes de falares alguma coisa.

- ...

- Está melhor. Caramba, ages como se nem sequer tivesses saudades da escola.

- Tenho, mas gostava muito mais de ser lá professor do que ir apenas dar um curso.

- ...

- Pois, agora és tu que ficas calada...

Ron levantou-se e pegou na capa, agarrou na varinha e disse:

- Bem, vou ter com o Harry e a Hermione.

E desmaterializou-se.

Molly abanou a cabeça tristemente. Eu só gostava de saber porque é que ele ainda tem esperança...

* * *

_Vocês já sabem o que eu vou pedir, não é mesmo?_ (_rsrsrs..._) _Eu devo ser mesmo convencida para pensar que alguém além de mim e dos meus colegas de turma igualmente potterviciados e vIRCiados irá ler isto, embora seja fixe pensar que sim_ =) _Mas uma review era simpático, não?_


End file.
